Car Doors Episode IV: A New Rope
by Theguywhoknowsnoseaborgiuminfo
Summary: A strange parody on Star Wars episode IV; Don't go away! The second chapter is a totally different, much funnier writing style! PS: I WON'T PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS!!!!!
1. Introduction

Chapter one of A New Rope.  
  
Sad disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Star Wars. Or Exxon. Or Ford Thunderbird cars. Or LEGOS, Nintendo, Arrowhead Water, Hewlett Packard, Seaborgium, Prentice Hall Publishing, Timex, or McDonalds.  
  
STAR  
  
WARS  
  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
WAIT! ERASE THAT! WRONG STORY!  
  
CAR  
  
DOORS  
  
Around this time, in Washington state...  
  
Wet. The one word anybody ever used to describe Tattoo Greens. Tattoo Greens, a small farming county on the East Side of Washington, was rainy all year, except winter. How anybody ever discovered a farming technique for that climate, I'll never know. Anyway, that brings me to Duke ShyLocker. Duke lived on his uncle's farm in Tattoo Greens. (A/N I don't quite remember where R2-D2 or C-3PO came, so here they are!) Duke had two pets - R2-Pichu and C-3Murkrow. C-3Murkrow could talk in many languages but R2-Pichu could only say, "Pichu!! Pichu!!!" One day, Old "V-1" Can of Bees (A/N I couldn't think of anything!) sent for the Duke to come. He told the Duke that they needed to go to Small Exxon. (A/N Aledraan... Small Exxon...) They stopped for a drink at a cantina, meeting Don Molo. Don Molo supposedly owned the "Fastest Hunka Junk in Washington", a 1964 T-Bird.  
  
Dumb story, I know, but please don't flame me... (OR I'LL POUR A VAT OF MOLTEN HOT SEABORGIUM ON YOU!) 


	2. Enter the Debt Starr Bank & Loan!

Chapter 2 of "A New Rope"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sheep in the Big City or Cartoon Network. Or Ty Beanie Babies. Or anything in my "Sad Disclaimer" in my menacing previous chapter.  
  
We reencounter our heroes in a cantina in Tattoo Greens. The Duke and Old "V-1" Can are looking for a ship to take them to Small Exxon. They believe a man named Don Molo can take them. Will Don let them take his T-Bird for a spin? We'll see in... CHAPTER 2: WOOL THEY GET THE CAR? (A/N - Sheep in the Big City (Cartoon on Cartoon Network)  
  
Old "V-1" Can: Hey there, Mr.! You look like the type of fella' who might have a speedy car...  
  
Don Molo: (Chewing bubble gum) Name's Molo. Don Molo. Yup, I got wut yer lookin' fer, but y'ain't gunna use it.  
  
Duke: Please?  
  
Don: I'd need yer name, phone number, credit card number, social security number, birth certificate, IQ, lotsa' change of address forms, some seaborgium, yer entire stuffed animal collection, ye-  
  
Duke: NO!!! NOT MY BEANIE BABIES!!!! PLEASE NOT MY BABIES!!! Anything but that...  
  
Don: Anythin'?...  
  
Duke: Not anything...  
  
Don: Ya' said "anythin'!"  
  
Duke: Well I didn't mean it!!!  
  
Don: Okay...  
  
V-1: Please let us pass by the rules just this once...  
  
Don: No.  
  
Duke and V-1: Please?  
  
Don: No.  
  
Duke and V-1: Please?  
  
Don: No.  
  
Duke and V-1: Please?  
  
Don: No.  
  
Duke and V-1: Please?  
  
Don: No.  
  
Duke and V-1: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
Don: JUST SHUT YER YAPS ALREADY!!! JEEZ! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Yeh can go. But on one condition!  
  
Duke and V-1: (Shakily) Yes... What- What's that?  
  
Don: That me n' my pet can come along.  
  
Duke and V-1: *Sighs of relief* Whew... Okay! Let's get going!  
  
*****  
  
On the T-Bird  
  
Duke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Don: Whut?  
  
Duke: YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR PET WAS A MAN-EATING IGUANA!!!  
  
Don: Yup, I call `im Chewy `cause he loves to gnaw on peoples' toes!  
  
Duke: I figured that out already! The hard way! (Whimpering) Owwww...  
  
*****  
  
In the Debt Starr Bank & Loan  
  
Car Raider: Duuuuudes!! Like, Small Exxon hasn't, like, paid off their loan in like, forever, dude! Let's, like, use the secret weapon dudes!  
  
Lowly receptionist (who works at the counter when you walk in): But, that's a little harsh, isn't it Sir?  
  
Car Raider: No, dude, it's not! I CALL UPON THE MYSTIC POWERS OF THE NORSE!  
  
Lr(wwatcwywi): No! Not the Nor- (Falls on the floor, fainted)  
  
Car Raider: Like, totally fuahahahahaaa! The utter name of the Norse makes the, like, weaker of the human species, like, faint! Tubular!  
  
Duchess Maya (A/N pronounced May-uh not My-uh): No! Don't destroy Small Exxon! My family owns that place!  
  
Car Raider: Like, totally, but I gotta, like, stay in business, y'know dudette?  
  
*****  
  
Will Car Raider actually use the secret weapon? Is the T-Bird fast enough to get to the Small Exxon in time? What is the Norse? Will theguywhoknowsnothingaboutseaborgium be flamed? Will the person who flames him be ripped to shreds by an armada of swashbuckling robotic ninja pirates? Find out next time on everybody's favorite daytime soap, CAR DOORS!!! 


End file.
